It will be appreciated that there has been considerable activity in recent years with the idea of being able to explore shallow bodies of clear water for pleasure and for educational purposes. Of course, expensive scuba diving equipment has long been employed for accomplishing such a purpose. Unfortunately, such equipment and the maintenance thereof is an extremely expensive proposition. As a means of accomplishing minor exploratory activity, many skin divers employ a snorkel which merely consists of a rigid tube having a mouthpiece at one end and extending vertically out of the water whereby a continuous air supply may be obtained by the aquanaut. Unfortunately, the depth to which the skin diver may proceed is essentially limited by the length of the tube, except for relatively shallow dives while holding one's breath.